Phineas and Ferb: The Lost Episodes
by sanakito
Summary: Just some episodes never seen on TV and some of my very own. Hope you like. FINAL Special Chapter is up. Sorry again guys.
1. Episode 1, Chapter 1

Episode 01, Chapter 1: Can You Teach A Platypus Tricks? Part 1 Special Guest Star: Andre Ashe

sanakito: Hello, everyone. sanakito here. I'm here to reveal my next P&F project. As many of you may or may not have known, every plan Phineas and Ferb, sometimes with the help from their friends, aren't shown. So, I'm going to bring some of those, along with some of my own, stories to life. Don't worry, they will include the usual Perry/Doof bit inside. Also, I will be assisted by a young lady and really good friend of the Flynn-Fletcher duo...Isabella!

isabella: Nice to be here, sanakito...why is my name in all lowercase?

sanakito: Well, isabella, as you can see from what I typed, I NEVER start my name with an uppercase letter...so neither will yours.

isabella: O...k...

sanakito: If you would please, isabella, explain all the copyrighted stuff and what-not.

isabella: sanakito does not own any characters, including me, that has ever appeared or is currently existent on Phineas and Ferb. His work does not make money for anyone...not even him.

sanakito: Thank you, isabella.

isabella: So what is this first story about?

sanakito: Perry the Platypus.

isabella: Really?

sanakito: Yep.

isabella: Wasn't there an episode already made for him?

sanakito: A few, yeah. What's wrong with one more?

isabella: He's a platypus. They don't do much. Anyway, who's Andre Ashe?

sanakito: On with the story!

isabella: Hey! Answer my question!  
_

The brothers are in their backyard, relaxing in the shade on another summer day, coming up with another idea to make summer exciting, but they couldn't come up with anything as of yet.

"What happened to us, Ferb?" Phineas asked. "Usually we're building something by now..." Ferb just shrugs in response. Then, the boys looked at their pet. "You have any ideas, Perry?" He asked his semi-aquatic friend. Perry gives his usual chattering in response. After doing so, their back gate opens to reveal their pink-and-white dressed friend across the street.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Hey, Isabella." Phineas greeted back while Ferb just waves.

"Whatcha doooin'?" She asked.

"Nothing right now. We can't think of anything...you have any ideas?" Isabella thinks for a second, then she looks at Perry and an idea pops into her head.

"You could teach Perry some tricks," she suggested.

"Yeah...I'm sure he can do a lot of things," Phineas agreed. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." Just then, Candace walks out the sliding doors to the backyard. "Hey, Candace," her brother said.

"All right," she said, wanting to get to the point, "what do you guys plan on doing today?"

"We're going to teach Perry here some tricks."

"Is that right? He's a platypus. They don't do much." Candace told them.

"We know that, but he'll be the first platypus to do a lot," he replied, having faith in their mammal. "You'll see."

"Yeah. Whatever. I've got to go meet Stacy at the mall." Candace exits from the back gate.

"So what do you want to teach him first?" Isabella asked, excited.

"Well," Phineas was about to say, until he noticed Perry went missing. "Hey, where's Perry?" The kids look around, but no sign of him.

Meanwhile, already in his underground headquarters...

"Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has created a skill-inator. Doesn't sound good at all. We need you to destroy it before he uses it. Good luck, Agent P." The agent salutes as her races out of his chair to his hovercraft. Turning it on and hovering up to the surface in front of his home, takes off into the air.

Back in the backyard...

"We can't find him anywhere," Phineas said with a worried expression. The three are still searching for him.

"Doesn't he usually come back?" Isabella said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah...you're right. I'm sure where ever he goes, he thinks of us..."

"Hey," Isabella mentioned, "why don't we make something to help Perry do tricks?"

"Yeah..." Phineas agreed, "Like a-" Then, Ferb showed his brother the blueprints for a ray. "Exactly."

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!***

Perry glides inside his nemesis' open window, just to land into a trap box. Doof suddenly comes out of nowhere and closes and locks the box. Luckily for Perry, there was an eyehole with bars on them.

"Gotcha!" Doof started. "It's the trap box from my magic collection. You remember, I did that weather-changing thing long ago. Anyway, back story time! You may also remember the Doofenshmirtz family reunion, when I was so close to finally defeating my brother in kickball. Anyway, while reminiscing about that terrible moment, a realization hit me: I'm not good in sports. In Baseball, I was always the one who got hit with the ball by the pitcher. Basketball, not a single shot in, I won't even get into football. Anyway, the Doofenshmirtz' are now having a tennis match tomorrow. It's me and my daughter, Vanessa, you've met her, and she's a very good tennis player, against my brother and my ex-wife. So I can't let my daughter down, you know." He walks over to a chair and sits in it, strapping a head machine to his skull. "So I invented this: The Skill-Inator. It will harness the skill of an athlete of the sport of my choosing, and I will absorb all their abilities! Of course, this is only temporary until after I kick the butts of my two human nemeses. By pressing this button," he continued, pointing to the green button on his device, "I will search for the nearest professional tennis player and steal their abilities!" He presses it. Perry looks at the box, thinking of how to escape.

Meanwhile, in the backyard, the boys have finished their creation.

"All right! The Skill Ray." Phineas said.

"Should we try it out?" Isabella notioned again.

"On what?" Phineas asked. Then they saw a squirrel. "Hmm...how about an acrobatic squirrel?" Ferb sets the ray to 'acrobat' and fires at it. They all watched as the squirrel started to cartwheel and flip around and up their tree. "Cool." Just then, they hear a knock on their gate. "Huh?" They all go to the gate to see a man with a cueball head, white T-shirt and blue shorts wearing a headband. "Hello?"

"Yes," the man answered. "Sorry to disturb you guys, but I got a flat right in front of your house, and I was wondering if you guys could get your parents to let me borrow a tire pump if you had one..." Isabella recognizes the guy.

"Oh my gosh, you're Andre Ashe!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Why, yes. That's me."

"Huh?" Phineas asked.

"He's a professional tennis player," Ferb spoke for the first time in this chapter.

"Ok. We'll go ask mom. Just wait here. Isabella, keep him company."

"Sure. No prob." She said. The boys went into their house.

Back at DEI...

"Hey!" Doof exclaimed. "There's a professional tennis player here in Danville! Convenient, huh, Perry the Platypus?" Perry looks up and notices a sheet above him tied up with ropes. "Oh, that was in case this trap didn't work out..." He said, following his enemy's eyes. "Here we go..." Then, Perry noticed something opening from Doof's headpiece. It shoots a beam out onto its target.

Isabella is talking with Andre...

"Don't you have to go to the Wilkinson Open tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I was on my way to my hotel room right now." Just then, the beam Doof released hits its target. "Huh?" Andre looks at himself and notices his energy being drained. Isabella gasps.

"Mr. Ashe!" She said, grabbing him. When she did, the beam went off him and onto her. Phineas and Ferb watches as they were bringing the requested item to them. They quickly ran out to them.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted. Then, the beam vanishes. "Are you Ok?" They all look at her.

"...I feel fine." She answered. "Are you Ok, Mr. Ashe?" They all look at him.

"...Yeah, I guess. I did feel a little funny though...like something may have been taken away from me."

"NOOO!" Doof exclaimed. "What happened to his abilities? I don't feel any different! Perry, still trapped, pulls out his crossbow and aims it. He fires two arrows in opposite directions. The arrows bounced off Doof's walls and snapped the cloth free from the grip of the ropes. The arrows are encased into his walls as the cloth covers up the box. "What did you do that for?" He asked, pulling off his invention and walking over to where the mammal was trapped. When he pulled the cloth off the box, he noticed no box. "What the?" Just then, Doof turns around to see Perry coming out of his device. However, before Perry could, Doof quickly ran up to him and pressed a red button on the opposite side of where the green button was. Perry is then immediately affected. When Perry takes the helmet off, he feels different. "Ha ha ha! Guess what, Perry the Platypus? Your abilities have just been drained! You have lost all your skills...you see, as the green button targets people and gives their abilities to another, the red button sucks out the being's every ability! You are completely skillless! Ha ha ha!" Perry looks shocked as he ever had.

TBC...

isabella: (gasp) What's going to happen to Perry?

sanakito: Can't tell ya...you'll have to wait just like everyone else to read the next Chapter.

isabella: Come on...

sanakito: All right, but I'll only tell you. (whispers in her ear)

isabella: Oh...

sanakito: Ingenius, right?

isabella: It's unexpected...

sanakito: All the reason why they'll love it. See you guys next Chapter!

isabella: Ciao! 


	2. Episode 1, Chapter 2

Episode 01, Chapter 2: Can You Teach A Platypus Tricks? Part 2 Special Guest Stars: Andre Ashe, Arthur Agassi

sanakito: Welcome back, everyone. We have another special guest here with us today...

isabella: Wait...when was-

sanakito: She was the first and ONLY person to review on this story so far... please welcome Oh for the love of Phineas! (audience claps)

isabella: Oh for the love of WHAT! (Oh for the love of Phineas sits down next to isabella)

sanakito: Welcome.

Oh for the love of Phineas: Glad to be here! (sees isabella and glares) You didn't say she was gonna be here!

isabella:(still upset) So...Oh for the love of Phineas, why the name?

Oh for the love of Phineas: Simple, Who's Pete? I don't even know one much less love one but I DO love Phineas.

isabella: Is that right?

Oh for the love of Phineas: yep!... wait why's my name in capitals when your guys' are in lower case?

sanakito: Because... (I don't know why that's why I asked) now isabella, let's not keep everyone waiting on the next part of the story...why don't you give the disclaimer this time, Oh for the love of Phineas?

isabella: WHAT!

Oh for the love of Phineas: (pushes isabella of couch) It will be my pleasure (clears throat) sanakito does not own Phineas and Ferb or the characters that were in the show they are owned by Disney, Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh and he most definitely doesn't own me.

sanakito: Thank you.

Oh for the love of Phineas: (holding isabella down with foot) no prob it was kind of fun

isabella: Grrrrr...

sanakito: Now to unveil the conclusion to this story...right after this commercial break!

Oh for the love of Phineas: Oh! zup zup time! (pulls out Tivo remote and keep pushing 15 second skip button in frustration) It's not working!

isabella: (starts to sit up) What? Since when do you have- (gets pushed back down)

(commercial) Stick, stick, stick, stiiiiiiiiiick, stick, stick, stick, it's dumb!(end commercial)

sanakito: Now, on with the story! Special thanks to *Oh for the love of Phineas* for being our first reviewer, and for coming here today. (audience cheers)

isabella: Yeah...thanks. (not the slightest bit happy at all) Let's show some support, people!  
He needs more reviews, though he won't admit it... you know, it's starting to get hard to breathe...

Oh for the Love of Phineas:(still holding down) Don't care!  
_

Despite hearing and understanding every single word that came from his nemesis' mouth, Perry gets in a fighting pose, while Doof just stands there.

"Go ahead, Perry the Platypus," he said with the utmost confidence. "Sock it to me!" Perry jumps up and falls on the floor. Perry tried again, but then Doof just grabbed him. "Perry the Platypus, since you can't do anything, I'll just escort you out." He takes the mammal to his front door and closes. "Goodbye, Perry the Platypus." And he shuts the door. Perry looked at his hands. He couldn't believe it: he lost.

Back in the yard...sometime later, Perry appears in the backyard in his usual state: mindless.

In the front, P & F fixed Andre's flat.

"Thanks a lot, kids. Here," he said, handing Isabella two tickets. "Those are front row tickets to the Wilkinson tomorrow. Just my way of saying thanks."

"Oh, wow! But there are only two tickets..."

"Sorry. I'm only allowed to give two away." After getting in his car, he waves at the kids one last time before driving to his hotel room. Isabella looks at the tickets. 'This could be my chance...' she thought, looking over at her crush.

"Phineas..." she meant to say in her head, but spoke it out loud.

"Did you say something, Isabella?" Phineas said, hearing his name.

"Oh! I was just wondering what are we going to do with these tickets..."

"Well...you and Ferb seemed to know who the guy was, so I think you guys should go." Phineas mentioned.

"Or perhaps he would like someone who doesn't know about him to know what he does," Ferb said. Phineas looks at her brother.

"Ok, Ferb."

"Really?" Isabella said, excited.

"Yeah. I'll go with you."

"Ok! So I'll see you there?" She said, handing him the other ticket.

"It's a date."

"What did you just say?" She said, not sure if she heard what she heard.

"You know, when two people meet up somewhere to go somewhere...one of them would say 'It's a date'."

"Oh..." 'Darn!' she thought. 'But, he's still coming!' She looks at Ferb, who winks and gives his thumbs up. "Ok! Bye!" She runs across the street to her house.

"She seems really excited about this tennis match..." He spoke to his brother.

"You have no idea," Ferb said, rolling his eyes. The boys go back into the yard to see Perry. "Oh, there you are, Perry."

"Great!" Phineas said, bringing out the Skill ray they built earlier. "Now we can teach Perry tricks...or better yet, give him tricks. Now, what should he know?" He looks at Perry. "Duh. Everything!" Phineas sets the skill ray to each setting, one by one, zapping his pet with the beam over and over, until...

"Boys! You want a snack?" Their mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Phineas drops the skill ray onto the grass and Ferb joins his brother as they enter the house. Perry, meanwhile, feels funny...like his abilities...are returning. After a while, Phineas and Ferb decides to call it a day, but holds on to their skill ray. They bring it in the house as Perry joins them inside. Their mother didn't see their invention as she was watching TV in the living room. The boys take it up to their room and sets it between them as they sleep.

Perry suddenly receives an alarm on his watch. He looks at his owners, making sure they don't see him exit the room to answer the call. He goes into agent mode and looks at his watch.

"Agent P, after what happened earlier today, I don't know if you'll be able to stop Doofenshmirtz tomorrow. It seems with your abilities taken away, he plans to absorb the abilities of every athlete in the Tri-State Area." Perry tips his hat. "Right on, Agent P! We'll see you tomorrow morning, then." Perry goes back in pet mode and hops on to Ferb's bed and sleeps.

Morning...Agent P gets up a few minutes before his owners' alarm would go off. He grabs the Skill ray with him and pushes the handle on the drawer the ray stood upon, thus opening that drawer. Perry leaps into it, sliding through an underground tube leading to his hideout. The computer scans the barcode on his fedora, then MM appears on the screen.

"Agent P, as I've told you yesterday, he plans on sucking out every athlete, but we believe since he failed to obtain Mr. Ashe's abilities, that he will try for this man," MM said, showing Agent P a picture of Doof's next victim. "This is Arthur Agassi, he is Mr. Ashe's opponent for the Wilkinson later today. Our sources tell us that he will be attending the Wilkinson as well. Be careful, Agent P. This may be your most dangerous mission...you can't have your cover blown." Perry salutes and takes off with his jet-pack and the ray in hand.

Minutes later, the boys wake up to their alarm.  
"Awesome, now we can see what Perry learned," Phineas said, waking up. Both boys look to see their invention has vanished. "Wow...even in our sleep, our stuff just disappears. I see what Candace keeps going on about..."

"You know, you should get ready," Ferb spoke for the first time in this chapter.

"Oh, yeah. The tennis match is in a few hours..."

Meanwhile, at the Garcia-Shapiro's...  
"I can't believe it, Pinky," Isabella said to her shivering dog. "I'm finally going out with Phineas!" Isabella dresses in her normal attire, seeing as this wasn't taking place at a restaurant. "It may not be a restaurant, but as long as I'm with Phineas..."

As the boys were heading out to their backyard, Isabella is already waiting for them, or him.

"Hey, guys," She said. "Ready to go, Phineas?"

"Yeah. You sure you'll be fine, Ferb?" Ferb gives his thumb up response.

As Perry arrived at...  
*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*

He receieves a message.  
"Agent P," the Major spoke, "It seems one of your owners and his friend are also attending the Wilkinson. Be on your guard, Agent P. This mission just got more dangerous..." Perry hurries his way up to Doof's. When he gets to the villian's front door, there's a note on it:

"Dear Perry the Platypus,  
Being the kind of nemesis you are, I am sure you were going to try, and I do mean TRY, and get me before I went to the Wilkinson. Well...guess what? By the time you read this message, I'm already on my way there! Ha ha ha!

Signed,

Dr. D

P.S.: Don't bother trying to destroy my device. I brought it with me. Ha!

"We're here!" Isabella told her 'friend' in the taxi. Phineas looks to see a big building with a large TV showing the contenders of the Wilkinson Open.

"Cool."

"C'mon, let's hurry. It's going to start in any minute!" She grabs his hand and they race off to the front. 'I'm holding his hand! Ahh!' She said. Perry also makes it there, seeing them enter the building. He enters in secretly from above using his jet-pack. As he was landing, he looks around and notices Dr. D in the front...right next to Phineas and Isabella. The two kids looked at the man next to him. "Doesn't he look familar?"

"Yeah. I can't quite put my finger on it..." Then, the announcer announces the two contenders. When the children saw Andre come out, he looked bummed. "Andre seems...down." Perry then sets the ray to sports and zaps Andre. "Whoa! What was that?"

"I don't know," Isabella answered trying to see where the ray came from, but saw nothing or no one. Then, she looks back at Andre. "Whatever it was, it made him look more energized..."

"It kinda looked like the beam from the skill ray Ferb and I invented yesterday...weird." Then, Arthur came out. Dr. D then pulls out a remote and pushes the button. Up above, there's a satellite with Doof's ability-zapping device attached to it. The beam zaps and Perry notices it and fires the skill ray again, blocking the beam from hitting Arthur. Both players and everyone else noticed the intercepting beams.

"Where is that-" Doof then looks to the source. *Perry!* "Perry the Platypus!" Doof said, getting up.

"Did that guy just mention Perry?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah. I heard it, too. Let's follow him." They get up and followed the evil scientist. Doof meets up with Perry on another court. Luckily for Perry, it's empty.

"You won't win this time, Perry the Platypus!" He said. Perry stances. "This again? Seriously, Perry the-" He's unable to finish as Perry dropkicks his face onto the concrete. "Ow! How did you-" Then, he looked at the device in Perry's hand. "A skill ray? How did you get that?" Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella are watching the action unfold from behind the bleachers.

"Perry..." Isabella said, looking at what he did.

"Cool. The skill ray worked! Perry can fight!"

"That still doesn't explain how this guy knows him..."

"You're right...but wow..." They watch as Perry kicks Doof's butt.

"That's it! Time to absorb those abilities...forever!" He pushes the button off the remote again, this time aiming at Perry. As the beam heads for Perry, he looks up and fires the ray at the beam. The beams suddenly clash for dominance...until Perry sets the ray's setting to 'All', sending Doof's beam back at the device, thus blowing it up. "Noooooooooooo!" Perry gets back on his jet-pack and takes off. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

"He has a jet-pack?" Isabella asked.

"Awesome!" Phineas said. They were missing the match. As Perry was heading back home, Andre noticed something taking of in the sky.

"Huh?" He said, suddenly whacking the tennis ball like a baseball. It flew out of the stadium, all the way to Doof's building, breaking through the glass, hitting a giant device that says 'Short-Term Memory Wipe-inator' and moving it towards the stadium and hitting the button, firing the laser. It heads to the stadium and hits Phineas and Isabella. They look at each other.

"Where are we?" Phineas said.

"We're at the Wilkinson. We're here to watch Andre play, remember?"

"Oh yeah. We should sit down." They took their seats in the front.

Meanwhile, Doof has his own tennis match to attend to...

"We won!" His ex-wife said.

"Of course we did," The Mayor said confidently. "Good game, Vanessa."

"Thanks, Uncle Roger." Then, she looks at her father. "Thanks a lot, dad. We lost." She then leaves.

The End _

A/N: This ending was brought to you by Oh for the love of Phineas...with a little help from me.

sanakito: (comes infrom bathroom) ok good the chapter's do- where's isabella?

Oh for the love of Phineas: (filing nails) she's in the closet taking a little... nap.

sanakito: (sees blood on floor)

Oh for the love of Phineas: (shrugs) hey you shouldn't have left us alone. (noise is heard from closet)

Oh for the love of Phineas: oh great now she's awake. (sighs) just a sec (goes into closet fighting noises are heard and comes back out) where were we?

sanakito: Well, we're ready for the next chapter...after we get isabella to a hospital. Until then...later!

Oh for the love of Phineas: C-ya! 


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2: Candace's Sweet 16 Special Guest Stars: Ashlee Tisdayle, Mitchal Mooso

sanakito: Hello, everyone! and Welcome to...

audience: IT'S ALL ABOUT PHINEAS!

sanakito: Here with us today, from last chapter, are the two girls whose hearts soar for their heartthrob. In the left corner, she's the leader of the Fireside Girls, isabella!

(audience claps)

isabella: Hi. (looks at her name)Still with the lowercase...

sanakito: And in the right corner, our very first reviewer, who had to be separated far from isabella because of the restraining order she filed against her, Oh for the love of Phineas!

(crowd cheers)

Oh for the love of Phineas: Hello fans! (looks at name) Again why am I capitalized?

sanakito: (ignores question) And now...the person these two are so mad for, but he's so oblivious, it's ridiculous, and despite saying this, he can't hear me, Phineas! (Phineas steps out)

Oh for the love of Phineas: PHINEAS! (practically tramples him in excitement and hugs him not letting go)

isabella: HEY! (just shouts, doesn't move)

Phineas: GET HER OFF ME!

Oh for the love of Phineas: No! (gets pried off by security guard and brought back to spot)

sanakito: Girls, right? Glad you could make it, Phineas.

Oh for the love of Phineas: Wait a second his name is capitalized too!

Phineas: Happy to be here, sanakito, but we'll have to make this fast. It's Candace's 16th Birthday tomorrow... (Sits in between the contenders)

sanakito: So, Phineas. Since the game is all about you, you will take over as host and ask these girls questions about yourself. Meanwhile, I'm going to Hawaii! (has bags packed and everything, with my shades and straw hat) Good luck, guys. See you next chapter! (Race off in my Lambourgini with 24-inch rims, nitro, hydraulics, LCD screen in the front with a bass system in the grill)

Phineas: Let's play...

audience: IT'S ALL ABOUT PHINEAS! huh? US, TOO! SERIOUSLY! ( *heh heh ;)* )

Phineas: Ok. First Question: What episode is the only episode that did not contain singing?

isabella: That question isn't- (Oh for the love of Phineas buzzes in)

Oh for the love of Phineas: well THAT'S a trick question cause 'Rollercoaster' was the first with out songs in the episode ITSELF but had a song in the end credits (doesn't say name to hide secret from them) so if you mean just in the episode alone 'Rollercoaster' but if period then 'Lights, Candace, ACTION'!

isabella: Show off

Phineas: Next Question: My dad sang the song, "She's got an Alien Heart". What was my dad's artist name? (isabella buzzes)

isabella: Max Modem.

Oh for the Love of Phineas: I knew that!

Phineas: Correct. Next Question: Finish this sentence: Hey,- (Oh for the love of Phineas buzzes in)

Oh for the love of Phineas: either -Ferb I know what we're gonna do today! or -where's Perry?

Phineas: Ok, final question before we go on break: What is Candace's middle name?

Oh for the love of Phineas: (hits buzzer many times but nothing happens)

isabella: (buzzes in) Gertrude.

Oh for the love of Phineas: No fair my buzzers broken! (looks under table and sees Gretchen with scissors and the wire to my buzzers cut) WHAT CHEATER! (to audience) Didn't you guys see that?

Audience: (shakes heads)

Phineas: (with his obliviousness didn't even hear me) That's right. Looks like the score is tied...

Oh for the love of Phineas: No we didn't she cheated she should get disqualified!

Phineas: but I should really get going. I'm in this chapter...we'll be back after this story to...

Aaudience: IT'S ALL ABOUT PHINEAS! Huh!

sanakito: (races back in time catch it) Sorry, typo. Here, let me fix that...

audience: HEY!

sanakito: See ya! On with the story!(Quickly runs off before the audience (did it again) could catch him)

Oh for the love of Phineas: they are SO gonna here from my lawyer.

July 10, the day before Candace's Sweet 16...

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas asked his brother, while they were chilling in the backyard. "It's Candace's birthday tomorrow. I know we went pretty big when we sculpted her face into Mount Rushmore, but that was her 15th. This is her 16, one of the most important for a girl...at least that's what I saw on the internet." Then, as if on cue, Candace walks in after chilling at the mall with her best friend, Stacy. "Speak of the birthday girl..."

"Now what are you guys doing?" She asked, then she looked around and noticed nothing. No buildings, no devices, blueprints, nothing. She touches Phineas's had to make sure it was actually him, then started waving her hands around thin air as if something's cloaked. "Hmm...well, I've got my eyes on you two..."

"Candace, we were wondering, what would you like most of all, more than anything in the world?"

"That's easy," she quickly responded. "TO BUST YOU TWO!" She takes off into the house with her bags. She sees her mom in the kitchen cooking up dinner. "Hi, mom."

"How was the mall?" Her mom asked, tasting her sauce.

"You know, the usual. And by usual, I mean Stacy doing most of the shopping for both of us," she said.

"Well, since it's your birthday tomorrow," she started.

"Let me guess: Another trip?" She answered correctly.

"Why? You don't like the trips?"

"It's not that, mom. I'd rather NOT go on a trip for my 16th birthday."

"Oh...ok, dear." She rushes to her room. Then, P & F enter the house. "Hi, boys. Any ideas for your sister's surprise?"

"She told us she wanted to bust us...not sure what that means," Phineas said.

"I know! How about a surprise party? We can throw it right in the backyard.

"Yeah...great idea, mom!" Phineas agreed. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today...for tomorrow."

When night fell, Phineas and Ferb both got up and went to Candace's room to see if she was asleep. Confirming just that, the boys grab their tools and head downstairs and to the backyard.

"This may take a while. We're gonna need some help," Phineas observed. He pulls out his cell phone and calls his neighbor across the street. She agrees and calls her fellow members. In a matter of minutes, they're all in their backyard. "Glad you girls could make it at this time of night."

"No prob," Isabella spoke on behalf of her group. "We were always a little frightened to get our 'Night Shift' patch, but since this is for a former Fireside, we felt drawn to do this."

"Ok. Let's try to stay quiet. Here are the prints. Let's get started." Phineas said, showing the girls what's being built tonight. Hours later, after they completed their task. "Okay, girls. Meet me here in the morning, we're going to put up fliers to make this her biggest party ever."

"Roger!" They all said, saluting.

"All right. Get some sleep, you guys. Ferb, cloak the surprise." Ferb pushes a button and all the inventions were hidden. "You know what she would also like? Those two singers on that cartoon...I forgot what it's called..." Ferb just rolls his eyes, knowing EXACTLY what he's talking about. The boys, quietly creep back into their house and up to their room.

Next morning, at 8AM, the boys wake up to the alarm. They quickly got out of bad and slid down the stair rails, running to the backyard. Minutes later, the Firesides return to their backyard as well.

"Ok," Isabella said, pulling in a wagon filled with fliers. "I made the fliers."

"Excellent. Her party starts in a few hours, so we have to make this quick." Phineas explained. Each fireside, including the boys, were given fliers. "Let's go, team!" They all take off, posting the fliers everywhere throughout Danville, except at the mall. When they got back, Phineas called in for two special guests. About an hour later, 2 limos pull up.

"This is it?" The male spoke.

"Hey," the female interjected, "A gig's a gig. We already got paid, so..." They both were met by Phineas and the gang. "You're Phineas, right?"

"Yep. Thanks for making it, you guys. I know Candace is going to like our surprise."

"No problem," Mitchal said.

"We were 16, too once..." Ashlee added.

"Right now, Candace is with Jeremy," Isabella explained to them. "He is aware of this party, and decided to keep her as busy as she could at the mall until it was time to surprise her. The party doesn't start until 3, so make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks. We will." They replied.

With Jeremy and Candace...

"Wow," Candace said, looking at a sparkling red dress. "I want that!"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes! I mean, no! I don't know..."

"Candace, how about this? We'll go inside and let you try some dresses out..."

"Really? You're Ok with that?"

"Of course."

"Ok!" She grabs his hand and they run inside.

Meanwhile, in the house...

"Mom," Phineas told her, "we invited some people over for Candace's surprise party..."

"Great!" She said. "I just finished making the cake. Her favorite..."

After countless dresses, Candace finally decides to choose the one she saw the first time. Jeremy receieves a call.

"Hello? Ok, we'll be right there." Then Candace comes to him.

"Ok."

"All right, birthday girl, let's get you home."

They arrived at her house.  
"All right, I have one more present for you," Jeremy told her, "but you have to close your eyes."

"Ooh! Ok!" She covers her eyes. They get out of the car and to her backyard.

"Ok, open your eyes." When she did...

"SURPRISE!" They all said.

"Wow...this was unexpected..."

"Happy Sweet 16, Candace!" Her mom said, coming out with the big cake on a cart. After singing the Happy Birthday song, Candace blows out her candles. Phineas and Ferb come out of the house with a chair with her name on top of it.

"And now, sis," Phineas said, escorting her to her throne. Ferb places a crown on her head. "For your entertainment, Mitchal Mooso and Ashlee Tisdayle!" Candace gasped at those names and gasped again at seeing two famous singers in her backyard. The music goes off as they begin to sing:

Mitchal: *16 years ago you were just a little baby*  
Ashlee: *until you got two little brothers who drive you crazy*  
Mitchal: *you never got to bust them, but that's Ok*  
Ashlee: *for you will, at long last...TODAY!*

"Hit it, Ferb!" Phineas said, alarming Ferb to uncloak their inventions created last night. It was a mini carnival. Their mom looked shocked.

"What is that? Where did it come from?" She asked.

"We made it, mom," Phineas said.

"But...how?"

"Well, we had help...and it was for a good cause."

"Wow..." Their mom said, surprised at what they accomplished.

"I can't believe it," Candace said, "You guys busted yourselves...for me?"

"It's what you wanted," Ferb spoke for the first and probably only time in this story.

"Oh, you guys are the best!" She said, getting up and squeezing her little brothers. "Let's party!"

"You know," Jeremy said to Candace as they went on the rides the kids made in their backyard. "Mitchal and Ashlee, their voices sounds similar to some other guys...I can't put my finger on whose, though..." Again, Ferb just rolls his eyes.

The End _

'Oh for the love of Phineas' and Ferb: (backstage)

Oh for the love of Phineas: Come on you can build a roller coaster in a day but it takes a whole chapter to fix my buzzer?

Ferb: sorry I'm not used to working without Phineas.

Oh for the love of Phineas: just hurry up!

Phineas: (heard from stage) And we're back to...

Audience: IT'S ALL ABOUT... Ah, forget it

Oh for the love of Phineas: oh shot, I need to get out there.

Ferb: no you don't

Oh for the love of Phineas: what do you mean?

Ferb: I set up special effects so not only will they see 'you' but it will respond how you would have.

Oh for the love of Phineas: why are you talking so much?

Ferb: cause Phineas isn't here.

(screen cuts to stage)  
Phineas: both girls are tied with two and since I'm the host of the show, I have sanakito live on Skype to deliver the FINAL question! (big screen comes down behind Phineas; both girls turn to see me relaxing on the screen)

Sanakito: what! They tied?

Phineas: yep

sanakito: I thought Oh for the love of Phineas would have flushed her out...

'Oh for the love of Phineas': I WOULD have! (glares at isabella)

isabella: Hey!

sanakito: Ok guys I have to ask the final question. And the question is..(alarm goes off) oh! That's my full body massage! See ya! (screen goes blank)

Both girls: WHAT!

Phineas: well I guess we'll know in the next chapter... which by the way, is THE SPRING BREAK SPECIAL! (two kids teleport on to the stage) who are you?

Boy: Sorry!

Girl: Can't tell ya!

Both: See ya! (teleports out)

Phineas: weird it's as if they're in a completely different story together... oh well until the next chapter. See ya!

isabella: sanakito, don't make me go all the way to Hawaii and carry you back!

sanakito: (comes back on screen) good luck with that (back off screen)

isabella: grrrrrr... (storms back stage to see Oh for the love of Phineas and Ferb who had just finished) WHAT THE HECK!

Oh for the love of Phineas: (looks at Ferb in embarrassment) busted

Candace and Vanessa: (enters) BUSTED! (leaves) 


	4. Episode 3, Chapter 1 Special

Episode 3, Chapter 1: Spring Break! (Special)  
Special Guest Stars: Alex and Alyssa from ANOTHER Phineas and Ferb Movie(obviously not actually associated with this story)

Phineas: (checking his watch)

Both girls: (doing the same)

ALL: WHERE IS HE! (suddenly, the lights go out) Huh? (when they turn back on, Phineas is gone)

isabella: Phineas?

Oh for the love of Phineas: HE'S GONE!

sanakito: (appears on screen) Hey, ladies. I'm back and ready to give you guys that FINAL question...(looks around the studio) Where's Phineas?

Oh for the love of Phineas: HE GOT KIDDNAPPED!

sanakito: We can't finish this game without him...it's all about him? Hence the name of the game?

Oh for the love of Phineas: it's always about Phineas

isabella: What do we do, then?

sanakito: Well, you guys need to...and I can't believe I'm saying this, and knowing Oh for the love of Phineas, she won't likely agree to it, find him by...WORKING TOGETHER.

Oh for the love of Phineas: NO! NO! NO! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS AND BOTH OF YOUR DREAMS!

isabella: That's impossible! I won't...

sanakito: You WILL if you guys EVER want to see Phineas again! Plus, I need him for this Chapter, and every other one, let's not forget! For this Chapter, I'll just bring in the guest and give a little background of them, but I need him by next chapter, so I suggest you guys start NOW! (goes off screen)

Oh for the love of Phineas: (sighs and turns to isabella) he does have a point.

isabella: right next to the hole in his head

Oh for the love of Phineas: he also has a hole in his head but that's beside the point. (sighs again) so (extends hand) for Phineas?

isabella: (Hesitantly shacks it) For Phineas.

Oh for the love of Phineas: You don't happen to have a Phineas tracker do you?

isabella: no but with my troop and Ferb's help we could build one

Oh for the love of Phineas: PERFECT! While we do that we should prolly start the story.

20 years into the future...

"Hey!" Alyssa, a girl with light blue hair exclaimed. "Spring break is almost here!"

"Yeah," Alex, a boy with dark purple hair replied. "We'll get to go see Phineas and Ferb!"

"Yes, as we agreed," Their parents told them. "you guys can see them for the week, but NO inventions! Any future technology used in the past could mess up our present. Got it?"

"Got it," they both agreed with their hands up in the 'promise' position.

"All right..."

weirdo: (talking to sanakito in Hawaii) That's it?

sanakito: weirdo, what are you doing here?

weirdo: You weren't the only person here who needed a vacation, pal. Plus, you didn't even invite your own BROTHER, so I invited myself.

sanakito: Joining me here is my twin brother and drawing mentor, Wyatt Evan Ivan Reginald Don Ortiz, but everyone calls him weirdo.

weirdo: Don't know why. Anyway, like I said, that was it?

sanakito: Yeah. Short chap, right?

weirdo: Your shortest, actually.

sanakito: Well, with the main character suddenly vanishing, I can't continue on with the story until he's found. I had isabella and Oh for the love of Phineas work together to find him...

(Back at studio)

Oh for the love of Phineas: (comes in)

isabella: (working with the fireside girls of tracker) No luck?

Oh for the love of Phineas: (shacks head) I can't find Ferb anywhere but I'm sure you girls can do it without him.

(In ?)

?: (takes cloths off Phineas' nose and eyes)

Phineas: What the heck ferb!

ferb: (Puts hand on mouth) Be quie will you.

Phineas: (whispers in angry tone) Again what the heck? I need to give he final question.

ferb: (in shushed tone) Sorry but I have to get Oh for the love of Phineas and isabella to get along.

Phineas: Wait they don't get along?

(Back in studio)

isabella: And done!

Oh for the love of Phineas: See I knew you girls could do it.

gretchen: Ok let's see where he is. (activates device)

device voice: scanning... target found.'

gretchen: I got it!

Oh for the love of Phineas and isabella: (turns around) Where!

gretchen: The Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusment Park.

isabella: So what are we waiting for? Let's go!

(To be continued) 


	5. Episode 3, Chapter 2 Special

Oh for the love of Phineas and the fireside girls: (gets to Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park tattered up like in 'isabella and the temple of sap')

isabella: We made it!

Oh for the love of Phineas: so... what exactly is the plan when we DO find him? It's not like the kidnappers just gonna go 'Oh no you found me, here's the boy!'

isabella: ...that thought never occured to me.

katie: will cross that bridge when we get to it (While we're walking a laser comes towards us)

All: (quickly move out of way in time)

gretchen: (in haste drops tracker and the laser hits it and it disappears) oops

isabella: what now?

Oh for the love of Phineas: Hey! This is not the isabella I know and hate! We made it this far and we will not give up!

isabella: She's right. Split up and search the park one of us is bond to find him!

All: (split up and search but to no avail until crash is heard from inside Clown Lockers and we rush in) FERB?

Oh for the love of Phineas: hmm... I guess that explains why we couldn't find him.

isabella: What the heck ferb! Why'd you kidnap Phineas?

ferb: sanakito told me to and gave me 20 bucks to do it. (shows 20 dollar bill)  
(monitor comes down out of no where with sanakito on Skype)

sanakito: great job girls.

Oh for the love of Phineas: Why the heck would you hire ferb to kidnap Phineas?

sanakito: one, it's a heck of a lot of fun, two, to trick you and isabella to actually get along and work together.

Oh for the love of Phineas: It was all a test?

isabella: Did we pass?

sanakito: You tell me...

Oh for the love of Phineas and isabella: (look at each other then back at sanakito) yes

sanakito: Great how about you guys start heading back to the studio and get ready for the Final Question while I start the story (goes off screen and screen itself disappears)

On to the Past (haha oxymoron)...in the Flynn-Fletchermobile...

"How was school, guys?" The matriarch asked her children.

"Same-o, same-o," Ferb spoke for the first time in this chapter(and so soon).

"Yeah," Phineas agreed. "Other than recess, school tends to get boring...especially when they teach you the same stuff over and over..."

"Well, at least Spring Break is finally here..." Their mom said to try and cheer them up.

"Yeah!" Phineas said, excitedly. "A whole week off!" They arrived at their household and stepped out of the vehicle. "You know, I always wondered why they made Spring Break..." Phoneas said as they walked into the house.

"It was started by the Greeks and Romans," Ferb started to answer. "For around this season of fertility and awakening, the god of wine, Dionysus for the Greeks, or Bacchus for the Romans, celebrated this time.(1)"

"Thanks for that, Ferb," Phineas replied. "But there's nothing to do based on what you explained..." They entered the kitchen.

"You know what was a great place to go for Spring Break back when your dad and I were your age?" Their mom asked.

"What?"

"The Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park."

"Did you say the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park?" Phineas asked, confused.

"Yes, dear. The Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park."

"Old Abandoned twice?" Phineas said, still confused.

"Yes."

"O..k...what happened to the place?" Phineas asked.

"They based their park on the Maracanut Tree. From there, the park lasted about 11 months before it became old...and abandoned." Their mother explained.

"Ferb, I what we're gonna do for Spring Break..." Phineas looks around. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Meanwhile, already in his chair, hat on head, Perry looks at the screen for his next mission.

"Agent P," MM started, "We have received word the Dr. Doofenshmirtz is going to the beach for Spring Break..." Perry looks at his boss like, 'what's wrong with that?' "He's bringing his new -inator with him. He plans to go there Easter Sunday, which finally gives you what you deserve, Agent P..." Now Perry looks like, 'you mean...?' "A vacation. Enjoy your hiatus, Agent P. Monogram out." The screen goes black.

In P&F's backyard...two figurers suddenly appear.

"I can't believe we're here!" Alyssa shouted excitedly.

"Wow...it still looks the same," Alex observed. Just then, Phineas and Ferb both walked onto their yard. "Alyssa...it's them..." Alyssa looks at the two boys.

"Oh...my...gosh!" Alyssa shouted.

"Who are you guys?" Phineas asked.

"I'm Alex," Alex introduced. "And this is my sister, Alyssa."

"Nice to meet you both." Alyssa couldn't stop staring at Phineas. "I'm-"

"Phineas!" Alyssa shouted, grabbing his hands. "I can't believe I'm meeting you like this..." Then she looks to the figure next to him. "And Ferb, too..."

"You know us?" Phineas asked.

"More than you know," Alex said. "Alyssa and I were wondering what you were planning to do for Spring Break..." As Phineas began to tell the two newcomers their plans, Isabella comes in the backyard.

"Hey, guys," Isabella said, immediately causing conversation to cease as Alyssa turns around.

"I..." Alyssa tried to speak, "Isa..."

"Huh?" Isabella looked a little creeped out.

"Bro, that's...that's...haa..." Alyssa faints.

"Is she Ok?" Isabella asked her brother.

"She really likes what you do," Alex said, tending to his fainted sibling. "She's a big fan."

"Oh...that's flattering..." Isabella said. She looks to the boys and... "Whatcha doooin'?"

"Ferb and I intend to fix an old amusement park so people can have a place to have fun during Spring Break." Phineas told her.

"You mean the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"The girls and I were there to collect the sap from the Maracanut Tree."

"So that's where you got that from...it was really helpful. We should replant those trees..."

"That's a great idea. It is Spring Break, after all..." Isabella agreed.

"We can help!" Alyssa said, suddenly waking up and overhearing their conversation. "We can-" Then, Alex covers his sister's mouth.

"Sorry about that," Alex quickly interjected. "What my sister meant to say was, we can help you build it..."

"Great! But since it's Spring Break, we want to go completely green, so we're going to use solar panels to operate all the rides." Phineas added. "The parts won't come for a few days, so we'll just have to wait."

"Well then," Alex said, picking his sister up. "We will see you then."

"It was an honor meeting you guys!" Alyssa said. Then, she looks at Isabella. "..."

"Then...I'll see you soon," Isabella said.

"Ok!" Alyssa quickly answered as her and her brother walked out the gate. From there, they teleported back to their time. "Why did you stop me from telling them we could help the trees grow faster?"

"Remember what mom said," Alex answered. "No future technology to alter the past."

"Aww...so why did we come back here?"

"Although we're not allowed to bring future devices to the past, excluding our watches, we will need a place to live while we're in the past, so I think mom and dad will allow us to bring a porta-home with us," Alex explained.

"Awesome!"

(1) Source:

Oh for the love of Phineas, isabella, and Phineas: (comes in still all tatered up)

Phineas: Ok, with that freaky incident behind us, let's get back to...

Audience: It's all about... wait who's it all about again?

Oh for the love of Phineas: PHINEAS! IT'S ALWAYS ALL ABOUT PHINEAS!

Random guy in audeince: No that's not it.

isabella: O...k

Phineas: In case you have forgoten the girls are tied two-two...

All: (cracks up)

Phineas: What?

All: (still cracking up)

Phineas: What did I say?

Oh for the love of Phineas: (Whispers in Phineas' ear)

Phineas: Oh I get it now but as I was saying since the girls are tied here is sanakito on Skype to give the final question.

(Screen comes down and shows lawn chair laying on beach)

Phineas: Wait where'd he go?

sanakito: (comes on stage making everyone jump in surprise) right here and I most say girls I'm very impressed.

both girls: Thank you.

sanakito: ok here's the FINAL question...who kidnapped Phineas? (louder then normal buzz is heard) Ok (Sees both girls hands are on the buzzer) You have got to be kidding me...a photo finish?

both girls: (nods)

sanakito: Ok then, looks like we're gonna have to look at a replay to see who get's the question.

(on screen)

Oh for the love of Phineas: (while sanakito is talking is counting down on fingers)

Both girls: (when reaches one hits buzzer)

(Screen goes blank)

sanakito: You... planned it that way?

Oh for the love of Phineas: (gets up and dusts self off) Yep! Come on Izzy lets go to Dairy Queen! (starts to walk out)

isabella: Yay blizzard time! (follows Oh for the love of Phineas out leaving everyone in surprise)

sanakito: Ok... looks like my plan worked better then I thought it would... oh well till the next chapter.

Phineas: Ciao! 


	6. Episode 3, Chapter 3 Special

(stage has changed back to talk show mode)

sanakito: Welcome back everyone. sanakito here, along with Oh for the love of Phineas.

Oh for the love of Phineas: Hey Everyone! (looks at name) STILL capitalized!

sanakito: We have another guest joining us today.

Oh for the love of Phineas: YEAH!... WAIT WHAT!

sanakito: She's also a reviewer of our story. Put your hands together for Mobygirl1!

Oh for the love of Phineas: HEY HOW COME SHE GETS TO BE CAPITLIZED! I THOUGHT I WAS SPECIAL!

sanakito: (audience claps, Mobygirl1 sits down) Nice to have you here, Mobygirl1.

Mobygirl1: Hi!

Oh for the love of Phineas: NO I WAS THE FIRST REVIEWER! SO ME AND SANAKITO ARE THE ONLY NON-CHARACTERS THAT GET TO BE ON!

sanakito: (ignoring Oh for the love of Phineas's ranting) So, Mobygirl1, according to your review, you're a big Perry fan...

Mobygirl1: Yep, I sure am!

sanakito: Oh, for the love of Phineas! Calm down! All my reviewers are special. Oh yeah, Mobygirl1, Oh for the love of Phineas here doesn't like Perry at all...

Oh for the love of Phineas: Well DUH! (gives a spooky stare to Mobygirl1) How could you POSSIBLY like that stupid platypus? By definition he's not even a secret agent.

Mobygirl1: (scoots away from Oh for the love of Phineas; whispers to sanakito) She scares me...

sanakito: Well, it looks like we have another good show coming up...right after the chapter! See you then!

Candace and Jeremy are at the race track, watching the race cars turn left, then turn left again, then...well, you get the idea. Jeremy looks over to his girl and notices her expression.

"Candace?"

"Huh?" She said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Would you rather go someplace else?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, getting a little worried.

"Well, it looks like you're bored..."

"What? Nonsense," she lied.

"Candace, we can go if you want..."

"Don't be silly, Jeremy."

"How about a movie?" He asked.

"Ok!" She quickly answered, standing up, grabbing his hand and racing away from the speedway. When they reached the exit, they noticed a Fireside Girl passing out flyers to people.

"Here you go," the girl said, handing them a sheet. The couple looks at the announcement.

"Come to The New Old Abandoned Amusement Park for Spring Break! Food, Games, Rides, a Giant Pool and Much More! Easter Sunday ONLY! Brought to you by Phineas and Ferb?" They both said together.

"Now, Candace..." Jeremy said quickly, knowing where this was going...

"They are so..."

"Why don't we go? It sounds like fun..." He suggested. "Spring Break is our time off from school, not a time to bust your brothers..."

"...You're right. They do make amazing things...as long as Buford is not the bouncer..."

"There you go. It's a date."

"I never get tired of you saying that..." She said.

In the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard, Phineas, Ferb, Alex, Alyssa, Isabella and the Firesides are all looking at the plans for the giant pool.

"Okay, guys," Phineas said as they all gathered around the blueprint. "This pool will be big enough for everyone in Danville to fit inside, but when making it, we must be careful when making the super-slide and extra tall diving board. Because of the soil at the park, we'll have to dig a hole for the foundations of the pool, diving board and slide. I received a call from the SolarGuys Corporation. Our solar panels will be here in 2 days, more than enough time to have the pool part of the park set up. Ok, let's go. Next stop: The Amusement Park!"

As the gang were getting to the park, Perry is sleeping soundly in Phineas's bed, when he receives another alert from HQ. We wakes up and looks to his watch.

"Agent P, I'm really sorry to cut your vacation so short, but an agent in Wanda's division, Agent Pinky, has been kidnapped by a woman named Poopenplotz. Pfft...Poopenplotz! Hahahaha!" He laughed, along with Carl, the Intern. "Ahem, anyway, he needs your help, Agent P. We're sending you the coordinates now." Perry puts on his hat and leaps out of their second-story window, landing on a stone in the ground, which bounced him up above their tree, where his hovercraft caught him. He flies off.

At...

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!***

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was on the phone with her friend when two people suddenly appeared in her room.

"What the-" Vanessa goes back to her phone. "Hang on Lacey, I'll call you back." She hangs up. "Who are you and how did you get in my room?"

"I'm Alex, and this is my sister, Alyssa."

"Hi, Vanessa!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"How do you know my name?"

"Sorry, that's classified," Alex told her. "We came here to inform you about an event in progress."

"O...k..."

"Are you aware of the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park?"

"Old Abandoned twice?" She asked.

"Yes. We are currently developing it into the New Old Abandoned Amusement Park. We could use some extra hands..."

"No thanks. I've already got plans and-"

"Did we mention Ferb will be there?" He said. That name...

"Ferb?" Vanessa said.

"He is the one who sent us over here to ask for your services..."

"Oh...well, if it was Ferb who asked you to come here..."

"Glad to hear you're on board. We're all outside waiting for you."

"Ok."

"We'll see you downstairs then." Alex and Alyssa take their leave.

"When did Ferb ask us this?" Alyssa wondered, looking at her big brother.

"Well..."

Flashback...in the future...

Ferb: Ok, Alex. Listen up. This is very important.

Alex: What is it, Uncle Ferb?

Ferb: You and your sister must get Vanessa Doofenshmirtz to help design the Amusement Park.

Alex: Why?

Ferb: If she does not help, it could slightly alter the time-space continuum. Understand?

Alex: Yes.

End Flashback

"Oh..." Alyssa said.

"Let's get going." He said, grabbing his sister as they used their watches to teleport outside the building. What they didn't see was that Vanessa saw them vanish.

sanakito: Welcome back, guys. I bet you're all waiting on what I have in store THIS time...well...(drum roll) introducing the man with his own theme song, the man who despises a certain secret agent as much as Oh for the love of Phineas

Oh for the love of Phineas: I REALLY doubt that.

sanakito: The one...and only...Doctoooooooooooooooooooooooor ! (Dr. Doof enters from a tube above the stage coming down to the floor, audience roars,)

Dr. Doof: Thanks, everyone.

sanakito: But you didn't come in alone, didja?

Dr. Doof: Nope. (spotlight shines on Agent P, trapped in a cage)

Oh for the love of Phineas: Get just as it should be that trap's Perry the Playta-proof, right?

Mobygirl1: (gasps) You let perry go this instant or else you'll end up with an eye like Blowhole's from Penguins of Madagascar!

Dr. Doof: (backs away from Mobygirl1) She's not what she lets on

sanakito: Obviously, I will need Perry and Doof here to finish the Spring Break special, but they have taken their time out of the story to play this little game with us...well, Doofenshmirtz did, anyway.

Dr. Doof: That's right.

Mobygirl1: (growls at Doof, he hides behind sanakito)

Oh for the love of Phineas: EW! Perry's in this chapter!

sanakito: (pulls out a remote) Welcome, everyone to the Battle for the Platypus Games! (presses button, stage turns into a coliseum; everyone is in gladiator attire)

Mobygirl1: What the- I'm not even gonna ask how we are in these things...

Oh for the love of Phineas: the wha?

sanakito: Here are the rules: There are NO rules! Winners get Perry. This is a duo competition, so as being the two who doesn't like P squared, Oh for the love of Phineas and Dr. D will be on teams.

Dr. Doof: Don't hold back!

Oh for the love of Phineas: Um question WHEN I win can I KILL Perry?

sanakito: What part of "I NEED HIM FOR THE STORY" do you not understand!

MobyGirl1: But...then who's my partner?

sanakito: Introducing the counterpart to Phineas, the yang to his yin, Ferb "Superb" Fletcher! (Ferb appears)

Dr. Doof: Who is that?

Oh for the love of Phineas: an annoying, British, green haired freak who REALLY needs to talk more.

sanakito: (Do not worry, everyone. Ferb has volunteered to take part in this battle, but he doesn't know why) All right, you guys. The first game will be...(pause for suspense) revealed when we come back next chapter! I have to make you guys read.

everyone: WHAT! WHY IS "EVERYONE" LOWERCASE!

Oh for the love of Phineas: (holds up TiVo remote) can I just zup zup though it?

sanakito: No

Oh for the love of Phineas: I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WERE NO RULES?

sanakito: Sorry, you'll just have to wait. Bya!


	7. Episode 3, Chapter 4 Special

A/N: Sorry it took so long, everyone. I had tons of stuff to do:

Class Projects More Class More Projects HW More HW More Class Tests More HW More Tests

As you cam see alot has happen over these last months. I will begin writing again. I promise!  
*****************************************

sanakito: Welcome (echo, echo, echo) to the Battle for the Platypus (echo, echo, echo) Games! (and echo again) these four are competing for you-know-who...

Ferb: What is he talking about?

MobyGirl1: nothing

Oh for the love of Phineas: (pretends to have been off in own world) wait what?

Dr. Doof: His goose will finally be cooked!

sanakito: O...k... The first game will be a jousting competition. This round will be performed by the males. (horses appear) Dr. D, Ferb, please board your horses.

Oh for the love of Phineas: YOU BETTER WIN YOU CAN'T LET THOSE YOU-KNOW-WHO LOVERS WIN!

MobyGirl1: You can win, Ferb! Just do your best! (smiles warmly at Ferb who slightly smiles)

sanakito: Get ready...get set...(Dr. Doof flinches) Uhp-pup! I didn't say it yet...and...(Dr. D is sweating as Ferb is just sitting) G- (Doof flinches again) Ha-ha...

Dr. Doof: Aw, c'mon!

sanakito: (cracking up) Ok, ok...here we...stop! (Doof moves again) I didn't say "GO!" (Unfortunately for Dr. Doof, he didn't catch on that I said go, so Ferb easily takes the victory) Ferb wins!

Dr. Doof: WHAT!

Oh for the love of Phineas: YOU DOUNKUF! HE SAID GO! (pulls chair out of nowhere and throws it at Ferb)

MobyGirl1: Good job, Ferb!

sanakito: Don't you worry. This is far from over...but we need these two to get back in the story. On with the chapter!

'Just who are those kids?' Vanessa thought as she regrouped with the rest of the gang.

"Ok. That's everyone," Alex confirmed.

"Let's move!" Phineas said.

"Wait, we're walking?" Vanessa asked.

"Good point. Ferb, the starter remote." Ferb pulls out the remote. Alyssa nearly faints at sight of the old device that they now use in their present time to get places. Ferb presses the red button. The car flies out from their garage into the sky and lands right in front of them. "You have a driver's license, right?"

"Yeah?" Vanessa answered.

"Ok. Let's go team!" Phineas shouted. While everyone squeezed into the back of the vehicle, sans Alex and Alyssa, Ferb takes the seat in the front.

"Hey. How's it goin'?" She gave her first words to him again. He just blinks and stares. "Buckle up guys!"

"How?" They all asked.

"Good point." Vanessa just takes off.

At the Amusement Park...

Alex and Alyssa appears.

"Shouldn't we help?" Alyssa asked.

"We will." Alex answered, twisting his watch. "Just need to set the formula, and..." He points his watch at some dirt. "Here we go!" He zaps it and the ground vanished until it met the requirements. "That's for the pool."

"What else can we do?" She asked, excited.

"You set all the foundations of all the rides. I scanned a copy of the blueprints." Alex mashed his watch with hers. "Ok, you're set."

"Awesome!" She races off to set the foundations. "Done!"

"Great. If I'm right, the guys should be heading here right about...NOW." And on cue, Phineas and the crew arrived at the park.

"Next time, I'm sharing the front seat with Ferb," Addison said.

"Hey, guys!" Alyssa shouted.

"Hey, how'd you guys get here so fast?" Phineas asked.

"Tele-watches." Alex answered honestly, showing him.

"Wow. Why didn't we think of that, Ferb?"

"Actually," Alex continued, "We got it from you guys."

"Really?" Phineas said, confused.

"It's similar to your particle accelerator, but it's more of a wormhole teleportation." Alyssa explained. "Isn't it great!"

"Well...I must say, if I were your parents, I'd be very proud..." Both siblings rolled their eyes.

"We already did the foundations, but we have to head home now." Alex said.

"Bye!" Alyssa exclaimed as they vanished.

"Cool kids," Vanessa spoke, still surprised. "So, what do we do first?"

sanakito: Moving on to the next challenge: The chariot race!

Oh for the love of Phineas: AWESOME!

MobyGirl1: ...

sanakito: Turns out I didn't need you guys that chapter. Sorry for the false alarm. Well, not you,

Ferb.

Dr. Doof: Aw, don't sweat it. I needed a break.

sanakito: This comp is for the ladies. Since both of you seem to know Phineas and Ferb pretty well, I won't explain how the chariots were made (chariots

appear).

Oh for the Love of Phineas: That means *keeps mouth shut so MobyGirl1 doesn't find out*

Dr. Doof: Wait, how are they going to race? We're in a coliseum! It's circular!

sanakito: Noted. CLAP ON! (claps twice, coliseum opens) You start here and you race through disaster phenomena to get to the finish line...which is at the FEH.

Dr. Doof: Five?

sanakito: No, FEH.

Dr. Doof: FEH?

sanakito: Yeah, FEH.

Dr. Doof: O...k... (girls board their "horses")

Oh For the Love of Phineas: The Fray Emergency Harbor you Doofis!

sanakito: I warn you two now: you'll live...maybe.

Oh for the love of Phineas: That's just what makes it fun. It's no fun if you're life isn't in danger.

MobyGirl1: I have a bad feeling about this.

sanakito: Oh your marks...get set...GO! (chariots race off) Don't worry folks, we have the Fireside girls monitoring each checkpoint. The checkpoints are: The Hurricane, The Volcano, The Tidal Wave, The Tornado, The Avalanche and, my favorite Phenomenon of all: The EARTHQUAKE! Sorry, EARTHQUAKES! Hmm...probably should've told them that...

Dr. Doof: You think?

Oh For the Love of Phineas: *heard and shouts* THANKS FOR THE WARNING!

MobyGirl1: I HEARD THAT! I'M NOT RISKING MY LIFE FOR A PLATYPUS! (turns the chariot back towards the entrance)I'm outta here!(leaves the

set)

sanakito: Whoa. Did not see that coming. Sorry, everyone. Looks like the race is cancelled.

Audience: Aww...

Oh For the love of Phineas: (comes back to the entrance) WHAT OH FOR THE LOVE OF PHINEAS WINS 'CAUSE SHE'S THE BEST... NOT 'CAUSE SOMEONE CHICKENED OUT... Oh who am I kinding? I WON!

Dr. Doof: I? What about me?

Oh For the Love of Phineas: Oh you LOST your round remember?

Dr. Doof: Grr...

Oh For the Love of Phineas: Now one more step till I get to kill Perry!

sanakito: I told you, YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!... wait what are you talking about "one more step"?

Oh For the Love of Phineas: DUH! THE TIE-BREAKER WHERE ME AND FERB FACE OFF TO SEE WHO ULTIMATLY GETS TO KEEP PERRY!

sanakito: Who said anything about a tie breaker?

Oh For the Love of Phineas: I did! Didn't you just hear me?

sanakito: Until next chapter, see ya!

Oh For the Love of Phineas: stay tuned for the tie-breaker!

sanakito: for the last time there is no...

Oh for the Love of Phineas: Give me a tie-breaker or I quit.

sanakito: Ok stay tuned for the tie-breaker folks.

Oh for the Love of Phineas: Cieo! 


	8. notice

I'm sorry guys but I lost connection with my collaborator for the mini-series, but I plan to finish the Last lost episode because I have three more stories coming...to those who reviewed and are still hanginng on (highly doubt it but i never know :P) thnx for stickin' around. I tend to finish this last Special in three days time. Thanks.

sanakito (yep. still lowercase) 


	9. Episode 3, Chapter 5 Special

As it started to get dark, Phineas, Ferb and the gang all head for home.

"This is taking longer than I thought it would," Isabella noticed.

"It's because not all the parts came yet," Phineas answered. "I'll call "The Late Night" service and see if we can get the panels sooner, so-" Then, he ceased his thoughts and realized something. "By the way, did anybody see Perry before we left?" Everyone stopped, thought about it and either shook their head or shrugged.

"Perry? Who's that?" Vanessa asked. 'Though that name does ring a bell...'

"Oh, he's our pet." They all boarded their car and went to their respective houses. When Vanessa took the main 3 home...

"Um, Phineas? What kind of pet is he?" She asked.

"He's a platypus. They don't do much," Phineas answered. "Well, see ya!" The three exited the vehicle, leaving a shocked Vanessa alone in thought. 'So...their pet...is my father's nemesis...whoa.' When Phineas and Ferb walked on their doorstep, there he was. "Oh, there you are, Perry."

Next morning...more work to do as the remaining parts finally arrived. All the kids, including a still stunned teen meet in the boys' backyard.

"All right, guys, we finish today! And tomorrow is the grand opening of the New Old Abandoned Amusement Park." Phineas announced. Everyone cheers. Vanessa then noticed a familiar character entering the backyard. 'There he is...I don't believe it,' she thought.

"Vanessa...Vanessa!" Isabella called out, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" She asked.

"We're leaving." She answered.

"Wait, where's your car?" Vanessa asked.

"Mom's using it. We'll have to walk," Phineas replied. Just then, Alex and Alyssa appear. "Or maybe..."

"Hey, guys," Alex said.

"Hiya! So...you're walking?" Alyssa added.

"Maybe we won't have to," Phineas said, getting a plan. "Your tele-watches, can they work for all of us?"

"Well, it's only able to take up to 3 people at one time. If we overdo it, we could wind up in the middle of nowhere." Alex explained.

"I get Phineas and Isabella!" Alyssa quickly said, raising her hand. "Let's join hands!" Phineas takes Alyssa's hand, Alyssa Isabella's, and when Isabella's hand touched Phineas' hand, they both felt something...

'What is this feeling?' They both thought simultaneously. Then, the feeling vanished, as did they. Alex takes Vanessas and one other Fireside and goes to the Old Abandoned Amusement Park. Then, they rounded up the remaining Firesides and the solar panels. Everyone got to work on the park and after a few hours, the task was complete.

"We did it!" Phineas said, as they all left the entrance and looked at another success. "And it's still morning!"

"So...what do we do now?" Isabella asked.

"How about a test run!" Alyssa quickly suggested. Everyone looked at one another and just shrugged and went in. They tested out all the rides, obviously satisfied with the results, laughing and giggling on every ride. It was when they tried out the Ferris Wheel that things were a little quiet. Ferb and Vanessa in one seat, , Alex and Alyssa went in the next seat, Phineas and Isabella went afterwards. The future siblings looked down at Phineas and up at Ferb.

"This is awesome," Vanessa said. Ferb, like usual, just looks at her and says nothing. "You really don't talk much, do you?"

"Actually, I-" Ferb tried to say, until...

"Can I ask you something?" She said. She takes his silence as a 'yes' and continues. "Let's say a family member of yours has an enemy of another different family member. And that enemy had a secret identity. But you discovered that secret identity...would you tell your family member about it?"

"Well, there's two ways to go about it," Ferb stated, "One way is in that your family member will finally know about their enemy and can do something at any time, to reveal his secret. Another way to look at it is what would happen if the family members from the other family do find out the secret...what will happen to the enemy?"

"Hmm, I guess you're right," she said. "And you talked a lot, too." She smiles at him. He just stares, hypnotized. "Thanks, Ferb. I think I know what I have to do."

Meanwhile, two seats below them...

"Um, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you...feel something when we were holding Alyssa's hands?"

"You felt that, too?" He said, surprised. "It feels like...she's really close to me..."

"Yeah...weird, huh?" Isabella said, nervously looking away.

"...maybe not." He said. When the siblings heard Phineas say that, they both looked at each other. "Their tele-watches...that technology is not even available yet. As of right now, it would be impossible to support 3 people on a single particle transporter, especially with the size..."

"Leave it to dad to figure that out," Alex said.

"Yeah...he's so awesome!" His sister said.

"What are you saying, Phineas?" Isabella asked, though she had a feeling of what he meant...and really loved the thought of it.

"Alex and Alyssa may be from the future!" He told her.

"Time to go," Alex said.

"What? Why?" Alyssa asked with a pout.

"The future? Really? But what does that have to do with us?" She asked, wanting to hear her thought on the subject come from his mouth. Just as Phineas was about to answer, they reached the bottom. They got off and waited for the next seat, which Alex and his sister took. However, they were shocked to find that the seat below them was empty. 'So my theory may be right...' he thought. 'But...who are they, exactly?' 


	10. Episode 3, Chapter 55 Special Short

Here's the Perry bit I forgot to add into the last chapter...

As Perry came from the sky to his fellow agent's nemesis' home, he sees Pinky on tied up, upside down, and above an inflatable pool with snapping turtles. Before Perry made an attempt to save him, he, too, was trapped...by locks that snapped to his feet, paws(?) and tail.

"Well, look what we have here," The maniacal professor spoke. "A trespasser...and a hideous one at that." Perry looked angry at that remark. "Thought you were going to save your little friend, huh? Well think again!" She sat in her recliner and let the leg rest out. "You can watch as he gets ripped to shreds, though. Muhahaha!" Perry couldn't reach his watch, so he thought of another idea as he saw that Pinky's constant shaking was actually loosening the grip on him. He speaks in his chattering voice to the chihuahua and the dog understands. As Pinky continued to shake, he was able to free his paws and aimed his watch at the clamp the was holding Perry's tail.

"What?" Poofenplotz exclaimed. "You and that constant-" But before she could finish, a laser fired upon the clamp, freeing Perry's tail. With his tail free, Perry used it to toss the broken clamp into the pool. As the snapping turtles were gnawing at the metal, Pinky reached his hat and cut the rope he was hanging from with it, sending him down into the pool. Perry looked shocked as e saw what just happened. "Yes! Finally he's-" That's when Agent Pinky leaped out the water, unscathed and free from the rope. "Why you!" She started and got up, until Pinky jumped over her. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked him. But was surprised to see him go to her kitchen. "Wow. First, an unwelcomed guest, now my nemesis frees himself and goes into my refrigerator for a bite..." However, what Pinky had in his paws was. "Lettuce? Don't tell me you're actually going to-" He peels it and tosses some at her. "Hey! That was uncalled for! You know how much that produce costs!" Then, she noticed that the turtles were on her floor, coming towards her with a look of hunger. "Uh-oh..." As Pinky sets Perry free from his trap, the snapping turtles leaped at this nemesis. They both tipped their hats to each other and took off in their different directions...or similar directions. "Curse you, Pinky the Chihuahua! Ouch! You little-" 


	11. Episode 3, Chapter 6 Special FINAL

Special Guests: ? & ?

Easter Sunday, the grand opening of the New Old Abandoned Amusement Park & another mission as well...

Perry, realizing today is the day to thwart Doof in another sinister plan, gets up & pushes a small red button on Phineas's bed, making the entire bed flip clockwise to a tube, sending his semi-aquatic body to his lair underground. Fedora is placed on his head as he receives the Major on the screen.

"Good morning, Agent P. Hope you enjoyed your vacation. You deserved it. Getting back to business, throughout your vacation, we were unable to get any information about Doof's new -inator. We montiored him the entire time until now. As he said, he's on his way to the beach...but all he's brought with him is beach things. Something very fishy is going on here. You know what to do. Good luck, Agent P." With a salute, Perry's chair springs him into the air, and his aircraft catches him as he blasts away to the beach.

Two familiar people reappear at the New Old Abandoned Amusement Park...with one Phineas & one Isabella awaiting their arrival.

"Hi, guys," Alyssa said.

"Hey, guys. We need to talk." Phineas said.

"Sure. Ok." Alex agreed.

"Where did you say you guys came from?"

"Danville, of course." Alex answered truthfully.

"We have thrown some of the biggest events that ever hit this town, but we don't remember you guys being in even ONE event until now..."

"We wanted to, but our parents wouldn't let us," Alyssa answered.

"There's something you guys are not telling us..." Isabella said, sensing it.

"..." Isabella walks to Alyssa, who has her head down in shame.

"Tell us." Isabella said, touching Alyssa shoulder. Then Isabella gets the same feeling as before. "...We're close...aren't we?"

"..." Alyssa says nothing. Isabella holds both of her shoulders now.

"I can feel it...it's like I've known you all your life," she continued. "Alyssa, look at me." Alyssa hesitates but looks up at Isabella. "You...you're my..." Alyssa starts to cry.

"...Mom!" She shouted, holding Isabella.

"Aww...it's ok, Alyssa." Isabella said consoling her daughter. "Was that so hard?" She pulls away and then looks at Alex. "That makes you my son, right?"

"Yes." Alex answered.

"So who is ur father, guys?" Isabella asked, wanting to be sure it is who she believes it is. Silence for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, at the beach...

***Doofenshmirtz on his vacation!***

Agent P lands next to his nemesis.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus...wait, why are you here? It's Spring Break! I don't do anything evil on Spring Break...oh, let me guess, Major Monogram, right?" Perry looks...disappointed?  
"I'm sorry, Perry the Platypus, but I'm not doing anything evil today...Major Monogram must've been mistaken." Perry presses a button on his watch, emitting a hallographic picture of the Major.

"Agent P, it would appear that Doofenshmirtz indeed has no evil intention today. We're not perfect, Agent P. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"Well, since you're here, Perry the Platypus, why not take a load off?" Doof asked. Perry thinks for a second, then puts on his shades. "There we go."

"...It's-" Just as Alyssa was about to answer, Candace & Jeremy arrives at the Park.

"You guys are so...wow," She said marvelling at the sight before her.

"Admission is free, guys," Phineas said happily. Go on in. Just know that because we are using solar panels to power up all the rides, the Park will close 10 minutes before the sun sets, so that'll be at 6:37 exactly, ok?"

"We got it." Jeremy answered grabbing his girlfriend's hand. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Now, you were saying, Alyssa?" Isabella said, getting back on subject.

"It's-" Again, Alyssa is interrupted...this time by two figures appearing behind them. It's...

"Oh...my...gosh!" Isabella nor Phineas could believe their eyes.

"Dad!" Alex said.

"Uncle!" Alyssa said, both seeing them appear behind them.

"Well, lookie here." One of them said. "Wow, I was so short..." Phineas walks up to the figure.

"You're me...from the future?"

"Yep." He answered. "And you already know who this is..."

"Ferb! Wow..."

"We just came to relive this moment...and to take them back home."

"Aww," The siblings said.

"Your mother misses you guys very much," Adult Ferb spoke.

"Yea. He's still not much of a talker..." Adult Phineas said.

"That's our Ferb. By the way, he seems to be having fun with Vanessa." They watch Ferb & Vanessa on the rollercoaster. Alex looks at his Ferb & gives him a thumb up. Ferb returns the gesture.

"All right, guys. It's time to go."

"Bye guys," Alex said, hugging them both.

"Bye." Alyssa starts to cry again. Isabella holds her again. "Mom..."

"Shh...it's ok...go on now. Your mother misses you." Isabella said, beginning to cry herself. Alyssa goes to Phineas and hugs him.

"There there." He said.

"Bye...dad." Phineas pulls away, shocked to hear that word. She goes to her family & they all vanish. Phineas looks at Isabella.

"Phineas...are you ok?" Isabella said to him, slightly blushing at how his eyes are staring at her. Phineas breaks out of the trance.

"Yeah. Let's go have some fun!" He grabs her hand, making her blush more. Then the two ran into the Park.

The End 


End file.
